Story Of A Girl
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: Maka Albarn, she was bullied everyday at school and was practically beaten every night. If she wasn't beaten her father would let his friends take pleasure with her for a small fee of course. She's ready to die but will someone save her for all this pain and misery? Contains cursing. Rated T to be safe. AU
1. Prologue

:No ones POV:

"And stay there!" Her father yelled throwing her in by her pigtail. As soon as the door closed he locked her in. "You are not coming out until I say so!" and with that she heard his footsteps fading down the hall. They lived in a poor neighborhood in a one-story with his room next to hers. She could always hear moans and screams of pleasure coming form there. When ever she heard the sound of sex she read or listened to her secret iPod (AN: you know the older ones that don't have all the cool apps or a touch screen. Just a smallish one.) or both. The girl stood up to clean her wounds when she remembered that he locked both her window and door. Her father was always so cruel and vicious since her mother died eight or nine years ago. The girl couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to her. Usually he would beat her till she passed out from blood loss. She didn't question it though. This girl was bullied every day at school and came home to get either beaten or raped. Sometimes she would get luck though and her dad would be sober when she came home but that was only on a rare occasion. Yet she still put a smile on her face and did the same thing every day. She would be brave.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my ideas.

* * *

It was a normal day. Just like any other day for Maka Albarn. She was bullied constantly just to get home and be abused or fucked by some stranger that pays Papa. She hated her life. She used to cut herself but stopped a year ago when she was 13. Her mother died when she was five or six. Papa's "friends" started using her for pleasure when she was about didn't tell anybody this. They wouldn't care.

* * *

~Maka~

"Hey bitch!" A girl from behind me yelled. _' Oh no! If I'm late again Papa will punish me.'_ I quickly get out _my _homework and turn around to see Liz.

"You got my homework?" Liz rudely asks and I hand it to her before running as fast as I can to my house in the ghetto part of town. As soon as I'm at my house I unlock the door and knock and listen for any noise. I heard a faint 'come in', I took that as my cue that it was safe... for now.

"Papa?" I called out because I couldn't tell who called me in.

"I'm sorry but your fathers not home." An all to familiar voice said.

"Hello Mirage." I say in monotone. She's Papa's latest 'girlfriend, AKA: Whore. She was such a pig and a gold digger. I know Papa has more money then he lets me believe, but I learned the hard way that it's best not to question Papa's actions.

"Hey Baka. Why don't you go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Your Papa and I are going to have some _fun._" She says. I shudder at the thought and do as I'm told. Once in my room I hear Mirage lock me in. The next ten minutes passed very slowly for me since I've completed my homework, I've read all my books, and I don't want to listen to my iPod till Papa gets home and starts going at it like a rabbit with Mirage.

-Half An Hour Later-

I hear my good for nothing father stumble in the door. _'Papa must be drunk again.'_ Once I hear not so faint sounds of pleasure, and I'm sure Papa won't check on me till about nine, I grab my iPod and climb out my window running to an old park that anybody hardly goes to. I sit on the bench the farthest from people, just in case anyone did decide to show up, and put my ear buds in pressing play on the most recent song I've listened to. If by Dirty Little Rabbits. Before I know it I'm singing to the song.

_Maka: Over and Over,_

_I've been passed around a table_

_I've been moved and I've been emptied_

_like a cup_

_Maka: I had been promised_

_that I would be protected_

_but the one who was most dangerous was you_

_but then I see you again_

_and you smile like a long lost friend _

_and I know I'm not alone_

_Maka: they're not human_

_they're not human_

_they're not human_

_Maka: I'm a fire burning_

_I've held onto the fury_

_so there's just no need to worry_

_I won't give up_

_even though..._

_Maka: I've been misused_

_I've been humiliated_

_I've been laughed at _

_and called all kinds of names_

_Maka:but then I see you again_

_and you smile like a long lost friend_

_and I know I'm not alone_

_Maka: they're not human_

_all good thing come to those who wait the fallout_

_all good things come around again_

_Maka: how could I know what I was getting into?_

_how could I know when I was so young?_

_how can I turn back time with what I do know now?_

_Maka: I had been promised_

_You said that you'd protect me_

_but the one who was most dangerous was you_

_Maka: all good things come to those who wait the fallout_

_all good things come around again_

_Maka: I'm a fire burning_

_I've held onto the fury_

_so there's just no need to worry_

_I won't give up_  


I sigh opening my eyes and tilting my head back to look at the clouds as my iPod plays the next song. Before I know it I am once again singing but this time it was only some of the lyrics. The song was Dirty Little Secret. As the next song comes on a few tear fall down my cheeks and I furiously wipe them away while sternly telling myself 'NO.' I pause the song and lock my iPod while wrapping the ear buds around it and then putting it in my pocket.

- After Maka ran off ; Kid's POV -

"You need to learn to do your own homework." I say scolding Liz.

"Psh. Why do it when someone can do it for you?" She asks.

"Ugh. Whatever." I say walking away.

"W-Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Oh... Okay."

With that I walk in the direction that girl ran off in. Not so long after did Soul and Black*Star join me.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Nothin'." Soul says.

"We just figured we'd walk with you." Black*Star adds.

"Kay." I say.

After about 15 minutes of walking we stumbled upon an older park.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" I ask.

"Yea, sounds like singing." Black*Star said.

"Let's follow it." Soul suggests.

"Mmhmm." Black*Star and I say agreeing.

We follow the voice until we see the strange girl that sits in the back of the class all of the time. She sings a couple of songs and we look at each other shocked. Somewhere along all of this we silently agreed to observe her from the bush we where hiding behind. All of the sudden she starts crying but not for long because she wipes away those tears faster than anything I've ever seen. Then she told herself 'NO.'

"Woah." We all say quietly. She then looks up in our direction glaring. Before she had time to investigate a bunny came to our rescue. She sighs in relief before saying,"Thank goodness. I thought you where someone else." She then gets the bunny to come to her and she puts it on her lap just sitting there petting it for a while. Then her watch beeped and she set the bunny down. She then mumbles something about being killed if she was late. After she left we all had the same question in our heads _'What was that about?'_

- The Next Day (Still Kids POV) -

"She hasn't come in yet." I say to Soul.

"I know, I thought she always came to class." He said whispering back to me.

"Do you know her name?" I ask.

"No." He sighs before continuing,"Maybe Black*Star knows."

"Yeah" I say.

"Don't count on it." Black*Star says from behind us.

"Don't scare us like that." I scold.

"YOU SHALL NOT COMMAND YOUR GOD! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yells before Professor Stein threw a knife at his head just barley missing. Not a second later are we all sitting silently.

"Next time I won't miss." He says. Just then the girl from yesterday comes in. Stein is about to throw a knife at her head but she is to fast because she is already at his desk handing him the tardy slip. He takes it and says." I trust you won't be late again."

"I'll try" She says before heading to her seat.

"Hmmm." We all say thinking.

- After Class (Black*Star) -

"I wonder what stein wants with her." I say.

"Yea." Soul says.

"He called her Maka right?" Kid asks.

"Yea..." Soul and I say.

"So now that we know her name we can find out what her problem is." Kid informs us.

"Cool." Soul says,"Here she comes."

"Hey Maka!" We all say.

She shrieks/squeaks and falls to the floor with her books. She has her hands above her head and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Woah. Maka... We won't hurt you." Kid says in a soothing voice.

"Huh?" She asks in an almost whisper.

"We're not going to hurt you." Soul says so Kid won't have to repeat himself. We gather her books and help her up noticing her wrists where bandaged up.

"T-Thank you." She says quietly while looking down.

_'She sounds so fragile, as if she could break at any moment.'_ We all think.

"What happened to your wrists?" I ask.

"Nothing." Maka says with more confidence in her voice now. She takes her books and starts to walk off, but we walk with her all the way to her locker.

"What do you guys want?" She asks but doesn't sound curious or annoyed. She looks at us expectantly and that's when we noticed that she's put up her walls and put on an emotionless mask.

"We want to be your friends." Kid tells her.

"Pfft. You, the popular boys, want to be friends with me, the nobody? Yeah right! That joke was so funny I forgot to laugh." Maka says in monotone. She then closes her locker and heads into the cafeteria. We follow her until she doesn't get in line. Instead she walks to an empty table in the back. Once we have our lunch we head to her table. Once sitting at her table Soul asks her why she's not eating.

"Not hungry." She says in monotone.

Before I could stop myself from asking," Are you anorexic?"

"No." She answers to fast for Kid or Soul to apologize for my actions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that." I tell her.

"It's fine."

A few minutes later Soul, Kid, and I are done eating and throw our trash away. When we get back Maka gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" We all ask at the same time. We really gotta stop doing that.

"Papa's here." Is all she says.

"Huh?" Soul and I question.

"How do you know?" Kid asks.

She did the 3, 2, 1 thing with her fingers and she got called down to the office because she was being signed out. After she got up and left without saying a word. We all only had one thought in our head, _' What a strange girl.' _

* * *

Thank you Animefreak0312, DauntlessSoul, and Rinkasimi for favoriting this story! :D

Thank you AdmiralKat4 and for following this story! ^.^

Thank you 15 fallen angel,  LovelySoulMelody, bittersweetendingsforever, darkangel565, and wolftail1999  for both favoriting and following this story! \|^^|/

Rinkashimi: Thank you for loving it! I appreciate it! :)

15 fallen angel: Glad you think it's cool. ^^

Please R&R! Thanks for reading this!


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater how ever much I wish I did.

* * *

She whimpered as his foot crushed her right leg. She heard it crack.

"P-Papa. Please, stop." She said even though it was pointless. He was far to gone to know he was slowly and painfully killing his own daughter. By tomorrow he'd forget everything. He never knows what he does or where he's at after 6:00 pm. He stopped questioning her about the mysterious cuts and bruises she had the next morning long ago, for she would never say that he did it to her. Right now he just kept kicking and punching her, he didn't have anything to stab her with at the moment and for that she was grateful. It was already midnight. He threw a hard punch to her head and she finally blacked out. He had been beating her for a full 2 hours. This girl is none other than Maka Albarn. And he is Spirit "Death Scythe" Albarn. Eventually after getting tired of beating his unconscious daughter he went to bed.

Around three in the morning she finally woke up. She tended to her wounds and wrapped up her ankle. Then ,with a limp, she cleaned up the mess her father made while throwing her around last night. It only took her about an hour since she was practically an expert at cleaning by now.

At four she got dressed in a bloody red turtle-neck long sleeved shirt, faded jeans that didn't necessarily hug her hips but they weren't baggy either, those wrap things that make girls look flat-chested, and All*Star Black&White Converse. When she was done getting dressed she went to put on makeup to cover up the bruises and she forgot that Spirit cut her hair boy short (AN: Kinda like the time Maka became a boy while trying to rescue Kid.) and when she looked in the mirror she let out a small gasp. But then she remembered the events of last night and she just continued doing her normal morning routine.

By six she is out the door and her Papa's breakfast is on the counter cooling down. She runs to school since it's pretty far from her home and she gets there just before the school bell rings for the start of the day. People are looking at her, like usual, and are talking about her, like usual, but today it's for different reasons. It's because of her hair.

"Hey loser!" Says a girl from be hind.

"Hi Kim. Jacqueline." Maka says without turning away from her locker.

"You know you look more like a boy than ever. You already have a flat chest and now you hair! It's to funny." Kim says.

"Are you even a girl?" Jacqueline adds,"I mean you don't even take showers with us. Are you hiding something?"

"No." Maka tells them in a monotone voice while finally getting her stuff and starts to walk away.

"Hey! Don't walk away when Kim-Chan and Jacky-San are talking!" A hand stops her from walking further and Maka looks up to see Ox Ford with Havar next to him. Maka goes under his arm and runs to class so fast that they don't have time to react.

-Lunch-

Maka is once again sitting in the back table by herself and the boys go over to sit with her once they got their lunch.

"Seriously what do you guys want with me?" Maka asks.

"We already told you." Kid says.

"No one wants to be my friend. Why do you?" She questions once more on their intentions.

"You seem cool and we want to be your friends." Soul informs her

"Your group terrorizes me everyday and you three haven't ever noticed me until now for some reason. And now you want to be my friends. So I ask you again, _Why?_" She informs them in the coldest voice possible.

"Since when does our group terrorize you?" Black*Star asks with food in his mouth.

"Liz and Patty always make me do their home work, Kim and Jacqueline verbally abuse me, Ox Ford and Havar knock the stuff out of my hands and knock me over, and lastly Kilik and the twins always take stuff from me. And they've terrorized me since the third grade." She says not breaking character once.

"Oh." All three say quietly.

"So why on Earth would you want to be friends with me?" She asks again finally blinking for the first time since the conversation started.

"Because you're different." Kid says.

"Because you're cool." Soul says.

"Because you're not like any one I've ever met before." Black*Star tells her.

Maka just blinked in surprise and all three boys could see the evident pain in her eyes and a small hint of surprise but then she puts her mask back on hoping they didn't catch the emotion she just displayed. _'Damn how could they break one of the walls that easily!?'_ To bad they caught it.

-After School-

Maka is on the bridge about to jump off while yelling at god to give her a reason to keep on living. After she stopped screaming she waited at least 15 minutes before laughing madly saying that she should have known better. She how ever did not hear three people running towards her. Maka took one more step closing her eyes and falling with her arms up above her head. Maka dressed up for the occasion in a beautiful sleeveless white dress with lacing on the bottom. The dress stopping just before her knees. The dress was silky had a red ribbon that she tied in the back. Maka took off her makeup and put on an actual bra instead of the wraps, she was a B cup. Maka also held her bangs back with her mothers old black head-band. She's also barefoot so you could see her wrapped ankle. Anyway back to her falling. Someone caught her wrist before it was to late and her eyes snapped open. Maka looked up to see Soul yelling at Kid to help him pull her up. They pulled her up with barely any struggle since she was well under 100 lbs. Black*Star was just there standing with frightened and unbelieving eyes. They all wore the same expression of a worried parent who doesn't know whether to punish them or be glad that they're safe.

"What the hell did you think you where doing?!" Kid asks.

"Going for a swim." Maka states sarcasm dripping off of her tongue.

"Why the fuck would you want to kill yourself?!" Black*Star questions.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you my life story just 'cause y'all saved my life." She tells them.

"You said you wanted to know why we wanted to be your friends right?" Soul asks strangely calm.

"Yeah." She says not bothering to mask her suspicions or confusion.

"Well, why don't you give us three months to show you? And help you with whatever is going on in your life?" He suggests.

"Three months?" She says.

"Yeah. Me the first month, then Black*Star the second, and finally Kid the third." Soul informs her.

"Okay." She accepts.

"Deal?" He asks putting his hand out.

"Deal." Maka says shaking his hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I thank the following for favoriting this story:

AmiBloo, momokol, and ThatAnimeChick.

I thank the following for following this story:

Maid of Light and Summerwolf288.

I thank the following for doing both of the above:

Artificial Glory, HAKANANIA, Xxsc8ergirlxX, AkemiLovesAnime289, and CheezeMonster.

danidenise12: Yes there will be a little romance.

ThatAnimeChick: Thank you for saying it's amazing so far but I can't tell you yet if it's going to be KidxMaka.

Artificial Glory: Thanks for loving it! :D

Shadow guest: It might turn into KidxMaka. I guess you'll just have to keep on reading it ;P

Summerwolf288: I have wrote on! Haha! Again I can't say if it'll be a SoMa fic but I hope you'll love me if it does. All three might just fall for her and fight for her *hint* *hint* ^^

LovelySoulMelody: I know I feel bad for her and I'm writing this!

15 fallen angel: Thanks! :)

CheezeMonster: Keep on hoping. Glad you'll still read if it isn't though.

wolftail199: I know... and... here's more for ya! ;)

R&R Please I want to know what y'all think of it! Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chaper 3: Roommates! ?

I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

"What?!" Maka shouted.

"You're going to live with each of us during the time period." Soul says again.

"Hell no." She said glaring.

"To bad, you already agreed." He replied,"Plus how do we know you won't pull a stunt like that again?"

"Ugh. Just give me you address and I'll bring my stuff around nine or ten." She compromises.

"Fine." Soul says irritated,"Here." He gives her a paper.

"Thanks." Maka mumbled as she got up and left.

"Is this a good idea?" Kid asked.

"I don't know." Soul tells them sighing.

"At least we might earn her trust and then we'll know what's up with her." Black*Star says.

"Yeah." Kid and I say and with that we all part ways.

- With Maka -

When Maka arrived at her house she quickly realized that no one was home so she hurried up to her room. She didn't have much to pack, just her iPod and charger, uniform, undergarments, a brush, her bed sheets, her mothers old robe, makeup, toothbrush and paste, and her books (including the ones for school) .

She fit her five favorite reading books, her three textbooks, her journal, her six sketch books, and her one family picture book in a small tiny little pouch that could fit any thing in it without changing size. Given to her buy her mother, she said it was magic but Maka doesn't really care how it works anymore. Maka fit all of her clothes and toiletries in her Adidas bag with her other pair of shoes placed on top of the neatly folded clothes and bedding. Then she put on her combat boots on that were black and stopped just below her knees. Finally, she put her bag on her back, put the pouch around her left wrist and picked up her converse with her right and left the house.

Maka had the address memorized already and walked on auto pilot to Soul Eater's house. _'_ _Jeez what's with these guys? How come they care what I do? No one has, not even her dad. What is their purpose?'_ Her thoughts came to a halt as soon as she realized she was at his house. It was more of an apartment complex In fact it was just that. She saw Soul waiting outside for her and at first Maka thought he'd been waiting long but then she realized he'd probably only been there about five minutes.

"Hey." Soul said with a bored expression.

"Hey yourself." Maka said with her mask full in place. They already broke one of her walls, they weren't going to break another.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... Well our apartment number is 13b on the second floor. Here is your key."

"Thanks."

They take the stairs instead of the elevator. Soul claimed it was faster. When they went inside she was immediately shocked. Maka had never seen such a beautiful and neat place in her life. It said casual yet you better not throw a party here. She didn't know what to do so she just followed Soul to her room for the time being. His room was on her left and the bathroom was on her right.

Maka's new room was a pale pink color with a small bookshelf on the right side of her closet. It had a twin sized bed and Maka was thankful 'cause that's what size her bedding would fit. The room was bigger than her old one but it was still small. It had a black desk on the opposite side of her bed witch had it's right side on the wall next to the window. There was a white nightstand with three clear drawers. It had a green alarm clock on it.

Maka started with putting her sheets on with the black comforter on top. It had white and gray circles on it ( AN: the see through kind where it's not filled in) . Then she placed her pillow on top.

Secondly, she put her sketch books in the top drawer, her makeup in the second, and her journal, her families photo book thing, her wraps, her brush, and her iPod with it's charger in the third drawer.

Next Maka put her uniform, shirts, jeans, dresses, and her moms robe in the left half of her dresser because she didn't have enough to fill it up. Then she put her jacket she was wearing in there as well. Her three pairs of shoes soon joined in the left side of her closet. She folded her underwear, bra's, and socks and hid them on the left side of her closet.

Finally Maka put her books on the shelf and was surprised all eight books fit perfectly and had just enough room. She looked at the clock and realized only seven minutes had passed. Maka then went to the bathroom to put her toothbrush in the bathroom along with her shampoo. Maka didn't think she'd need conditioner for a while so she just kept it in her bag. Maka placed her toothbrush in the holder thing next to Soul's and then she put her shampoo on the rim of the tub, she decided that her razor could stay with the conditioner till she needed to shower.

After all that was finished she went in the living room to see Soul on the couch flipping through channels.

"You finished in eight minutes. Kid would love you." He said.

"You counted?"

"No. Just looked at the clock."

"Why would Death the Kid love me?"

"He has OCD and loves everything to be perfectly symmetrical. Eight is a perfect symmetrical number."

"Oh."

Eventually Soul landed on one channel that had The Lion King playing on it.

"What is this?" She asked since Maka had never had a tv and hasn't watched a movie in her entire life. Soul looked at her shocked and she explained. He formed a small 'o' with his mouth before explaining to her what it was. Since the movie just started he decided that he'd keep it on even if Disney Channel was totally uncool.

Soul watched Maka as she watched the movie in awe and didn't take her eyes off the screen for a second. He watched her show more emotion then he's ever seen her show. What made Soul curious though was why she didn't cry when Scar killed Mufasa. Soul saw something in her eyes that looked like she could relate to that moment. After that part Maka sat back up straight and put her mask back on but she still watched the whole movie.

"So that's a movie huh?" She said.

"Yup." Soul replied.

"Interesting." Maka told no one in particular before turning to him a say,"Good night."

"Ehhh? D-Don't you want dinner first?" He asked.

"No." Maka said in monotone and went to her room.

* * *

I know that it's short but the next chapter should be longer!

Thank for favoriting:

**Me**! ;D

Thanks for following:

Evilashzutara17, fangisamazing, namicole11, and narutohasninetais.

Thanks for doing both:

MyIllusionsAren'tInsanity, Courage-Earthworm'8, Cure Noble0, and Elli990.

**Reviews!**

1112Black rose211: Yup ^^

mvongunten99: Thanks and I know I need more foreground in the first chapter but I'm a lazy bum who's to busy fangirling to rewrite it. :)

Courage-Earthworm'8: I shall give you more! In due time fellow KIMA fan.

ThatAnimeChick: NOOOOOO! No body shoot her! And yes this is normal for a fangirl. Thanks!

CheezeMonster: Yay! Keep up hope! (Imma multi-shipper ;P) Nope... no body wants Black*Star with Maka yet so yeah. My poor Black*Star... erm.. I mean poor Black*Star ;)

Cure Noble0: Thanks for really liking it!

Yoai lover12: I know I should but I can't at the moment. Once school starts again I might be able to. :/

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 4: She got away with it Part 1

I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Maka woke up earlier every morning to make sure her dad didn't find out she was gone and Soul didn't get suspicious. She would wake up at 3:45 am and got ready, silently, for school. Then run to her dad's to make him breakfast, clean the house form the mess he made the night before, and made sure to leave a note telling him she went to school.

Then she'd run back to Soul's and by the time she was back it was 4:50 am. She'd make him breakfast and make sure everything looked relatively normal. She didn't have to wake him up considering that the smell of food got him out of bed.

They'd only lived together for about a week and they weren't closer in their friendship since it began. Everything Soul trued to get her to open up or be more comfortable around him failed miserably.

Maka realized that Soul didn't do his homework and decided to do it for him. It was already November and halfway through the school year too. Maka also counted what months she'd be with the boys. November, December and January where Soul's months; February, March, and April are Kid's; and finally May, June and July are Black*Star's. After she was done doing that she decided to walk to school leaving Soul's food on the table with his homework on the counter.

-After Maka Left-

It was Monday and Soul forgot to do his homework over the weekend, but to his surprise he found it on the counter completely finished and in what looked to be his handwriting. He put it in his bag and thought nothing of it. After that he ate and decided that it was Maka who did his homework for him. So he erased it all and did it himself, though with much effort.

Soul figured that Maka left to walk to school so he just hopped on his motorcycle, thankfully not forgetting his homework. Eventually he was late and decided not to worry to much about it. After all, he was only five minutes late. Stein still threw a knife at him anyway and warned him not to be late again. A few minutes later Stain collected the h.w. and didn't bother asking if Maka did it considering how many questions were wrong, but at least Soul did his homework for once.

Maka was surprised beyond relief. It was only when Soul thanked her for what she did and told her that she needn't have done it, that she realized her erased all the work she did on it and actually did his own work.

"Y-you're welcome." She said quietly, looking down at her feet to hide the pink tinting on her cheeks.

"Come on lets get to our next class." Soul responded while also walking a head. It took Maka a moment to catch up to him, but once she did she was next to him. A lot of the girls where sending glares her way and she shrunk back with the shadows the best she could to become invisible.

"Don't worry about them, they're just sluts and wannabees." Soul said shocking her.

"R-right. Of course." Maka replied as they headed to their next class with Marie-sensei.

For the rest of the day she learned that she had at least two or more of her classes with one of the boys. She got the surprise of her life though in her last class before lunch when there were two new students. Their names are Chrona and Tsubaki.

Chrona had been Maka's childhood friend since they where five. They planed to runaway together since they both had _very_ abusive parents. Though the day before they could do that, Chrona moved. It was when they where eight that their plan had been complete and then _Medusa_ had to take her only friend away from her. That night was the first time she was raped. That night she also promised herself to never get close to anyone again... _ever_.

Currently:_ 'C-Chrona's back.'_ thought Maka _'when did this happen?! When did he get back?'_

"Hey Maka, you alright?" Kid asked.

"Y-Yeah... I just know the one with the pink hair..." She said.

"Was he an old friend of yours?"

"Something along those lines."

"Ah..."

"Chrona. Why don't you sit next to Maka," The teacher says and Maka raises her hand to show Chrona where she is. "And Tsubaki... Why don't you sit in front of Maka, next to Ox Ford."

Both Chrona/Crona and Tsubaki go to their respectful seats.

"H-Hi Maka." Chrona/Crona says in a whisper.

"Hey C-Crona. How are you?" Maka asks matching his tone.

"G-Good, you?"

"G-Good."

They sat in silence for the rest of the class.

* * *

So all of you who voted wanted Chrona/Crona to be a boy so here ya go.

This sort chapter is dedicated to chef102 whos b-day is today! Anyway... thanks to y'all!

Thank you for Following:

narutohasninetails, Jinx Evans, CreativeSpirit28, LordDeathTheKid, PRETTY-AWESOME, Shinigami no musuko, SnowyDawn17, The Cookie Eatin' Ninja, TheOnlyRenegade, emijade, chef102, Sorafireice, souleatergirl1, Nightmare vision, Rosebud292, doarfthXx, angelissweet, 61983, 84sazza-robin84, ShyBandGirl, Laurenhitachiin13, dark-moon wolf 14, The-Dark-Love-Writer, IAnimaniac, ShiawaseLuv, caitlinpund, SoulEater510, SoulEaterLover123123, kagehi Mushroom3565, gadurel198, silverwolf369, ACSFL, Lov Tis show, dallysbear, fanfictaddict683, wondersneverfail1, White Aura Dragon, Animefun50000, Merilwen-Vendethiel, TCarmona13, AnimeFreakLover54, BloodyAsylum, MelanieKawaii69, and blazeabc1.

Thank you for Favoriting:

Jinx Evans, CreativeSpirit28, LordDeathTheKid, PRETTY-AWESOME, Shinigami no musuko, chef102, Sorafireice, angelissweet, MrBigdog427, 84sazza-robin84, Laurenhitachiin13, dark-moon wolf 14, The-Dark-Love-Writer, IAnimaniac, irmakarina6, SoulEaterLover123123, kagehi, AnimeOtaku21, Lov Tis show, fanfictaddict683, BloodyAsylum, MelanieKawaii69, blazeabc1, and somaluver1982.

Reviews!

chef102: Its updated on yer bday haha ^-^

LordDeathTheKid: Thank you and haha your pet rock has permission to eat me since I didn't update on my goal.

CheezeMonster: I have a feeling you had to wait a bit longer than two days after your school started. Hehe sorry 'bout that!

Rosebud292: Can't tell ya. Maybe both maybe neither. Your just gonna have ta wait! :P

AkemiLovesAnime289: Lol! Can you throw me in a volcano after I'm eaten by the rock?

Gragra: Will do and thanks!

Sorafireice: Thank you!

84sazza-robin84: Yup! ^-^

SnowyDawn17: I know right. Dang you Medusa! *shakes fist dramatically in air* ^A^

fanficaddict683: Thanks a lot!

2BlackPaperMoon2: Chrona/Crona's officially a male. and that's alright.

* * *

Haha I got lazy on the faves and follows and just copied and pasted. Pwease don't be mad at meh! Lol whatever. Please R&R and 'see' ya next chapter!

* * *

Thank you for being patient! So very, _very_, patient. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and that this chapter is short but at least I updated right?

Thanks fir all of the reviews and follows and favorites.

R&R Please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
